Talking Forest
Details *Able to kill many monsters up to level 430 without bringing your own food or potions. * Dream Mentor |recommended = |items = None |kills = A lot of creatures from level 10 to 70, a creature of level 307 and one of level 430.}} Walkthrough Starting Off Speak to Selene on Lunar Isle, she will ask you for help. Accept and she will tell you that you must defeat an evil necromancer who lives in a forest far, far away, but that she can teleport you there. Once you are ready click okay and you will be teleported into a fortress. Supplies Talk to Selene and she will tell you that before you can do anything you should get some food, and she will tell you to investigate the forest. The Farmer Go to the farm to the south of the fortress and knock on the door. A sad farmer will come and ask you what you want, tell him if he knows somewhere where you can get food. The farmer will tell you that there is an old mill to the north and that you can have some of his grain if you bring back his daughter from the beast's lair. The Beast Go west and go into the large cavern. There should be a creature called The Beast, he will be level 307 and uses melee and magic, you must defeat him without using food. After he's dead talk to the farmer's daughter, called Elizabeth, and she will run home. Optional: Go into the other cavern and you should see an Injured Warrior, offer to help him out and you can carry him to your fortress. He counts as a shield and a sword and you will walk extra slow with him. Back to the Farmer Go back to the farmer and knock on the door again, he will let you in and thank you for saving his daughter. He now lets you use his grain, but he will tell you that the mill hasn't been used in years and that it probably needs some fixing up before it can be used. Fixing the Mill Go North-West and into the mill. Investigate the box where you can get the flour out of and the ladder, both will be broken and you need to fix them. You will tell yourself that the farmer might have some spare tools for you to use. Go back to the farmer and ask him if you can borrow some of his tools. The farmer will give you a key to his shed and he will tell you that the shed will probably contain everything you need. Go to the shed (just south of the mill) and open the door with the key. Search all the boxes until you find a knife, a bronze axe, a pickaxe, a hammer, a spade, 20 nails, and a tinderbox. Now go anywhere around the shed and cut 4 logs from the trees with your newly obtained axe. Use your knife on one of the logs and turn it into a ladder leg, then use your knife on the other log and cut it into a plank. Use the ladder leg on the ladder to fix it (with 2 nails and hammer in inventory) and use the plank on the box with the flour (with 2 nails and hammer in inventory). Now go up the ladder and go up another, you will find that both levers operating the mill are missing. Use your knife on the 2 remaining pairs of logs and cut them into levers. Use both levers on the lever bases, and the mill will be fixed! Making Bread Now get four or more grains from the farmer's field and use them on the chute to produce bread dough. Use the dough on the oven (also in the mill) to produce bread. Bring the food back to Selene. An Army After finding the food Selen will tell you that 2 (or 3 of you rescued the warrior) people is not enough to win a war. The Witch Selene will tell you that she feels quite a large amount of energy to the North-West, past the river, she will tell you to talk to them and ask them to join you and her. Go North-West, over the bridge, and knock on the door of the witch's house. She will tell you that she will not let you in because she is busy with a potion. Ask if you can help and she will tell you she needs one final ingredient for the potion for it to be completed, a Silver mushroom. Ask her where you can find them and she will tell you that they grow only around altars or other holy places. The Silver mushroom Go east until you reach the North-East corner of the forest and you will find the ruins of a church with an altar where you can restore your prayer points and silver mushrooms can be found growing around the church. Pick a mushroom and bring it back to the witch, who will now let you in. The Witch's Army Talk to her and ask her if she has an people or creatures that you can use for your army. The witch will tell you that she has a field of overgrown bears behind her house, but that they will only come if you lure them with some raw meat, and that she doesn't have any left. Raw Meat Go back to the farmer and ask him if he has any spare meat that you can use, he will tell you that he has some but that he needs it to feed himself and his daughter. He will then tell you that if you make him to loaves of bread he will give you the meat. Gather some more grain and make bread out of it, bring the farmer the bread and he will give you some raw meat. Overgrown Bears Go back to the witch and she will let you through into her garden. Click "lure" meat and 6 overgrown bears will jump on to you (if you don't have 70 Defence you will fall into the river and take some damage). Walk back to the fortress and the bears should follow you there. Just a Few More Speak to Selena and she will tell you that just a few more should do it, she will now tell you to try to get everybody who still lives in this part of the forest to come with them. The Farmer Speak to the farmer and his daughter Elizabeth and the will say that they will gladly come with you. The Witch Speak to the witch, and she will tell you that she will come with you if you test the potion for her. Test it and you will (temporarily) turn into a ghoul. You can still do whatever you could do as a human, but with a 15% Attack and Strength bonus. After complaining a bit you will take the witch back to the fortress. The Journey Departure Back at the fortress you should now have Selen (level 98), 6 Overgrown Bears (level 43), Farmer (level 19), Elizabeth (level 5), Witch (level 23), and Warrior (level 87) (Optional). Gather some food and use it on your army to give them a better chance, also get some for yourself because is going to be lots of fighting. Your army will not respawn if they die, so be careful, as they will give you a reward at the end. When you are ready, tell Selene, and everybody should follow you. Through the Cliffs Go West through the passage in the rocks and keep walking (watch out for falling rocks, they may cause 1-4 damage on you and your army). Walk all the way through the cliff until you come to a split in the road. Up front you will see an energy barrier. Destroying the Barrier Go south and kill the two Dark Guardians (level 67). They should both drop part of a key, use the two parts on each other and open the door, pull the lever in the towers. Do the same with the tower to the north and the energy barrier should be destroyed. The First Wall Keep going west and you will be blocked by a wooden wall. Pick the lock on the door (requires 60 thieving), and walk through. The Second Wall Kill all the guardians and one of them should drop 50 bronze arrows and a short bow, use the bow to kill all the guardians on the next wall, and then push open the gate (requires 70 strength). The Castle Kill all the dark guardians here and Serene will tell you to get some grain and use your tinderbox to set the castle gate on fire. Get 5 grains from the farmer's field and use your tinderbox on them (50 Firemaking). Now use the burning grains on the door to open it. Walk through and you will appear in a large cavern. The Final Battle In here you and your army will fight through 5 waves of monsters, getting stronger every wave, before facing the necromancer: * Wave 1: 20x Skeleton (level 10), 10x Ghost (level 20), 5x Zombie (level 30) * Wave 2: 20x Ghost (level 20), 10x Zombie (level 30), 5x Ghoul (level 40) * Wave 3: 20x Zombie (level 30), 10x Ghoul (level 40), 5x Skeleton Mage (level 50) * Wave 4: 20x Ghoul (level 40), 10x Skeleton Mage (level 50), 5x Vampyre (level 60) * Wave 5: 20x Skeleton Mage (level 50), 10x Vampyre (level 60), Demon (level 70) After defeating all 5 waves the necromancer will appear. He is level 430 and uses magic and melee, nothing hitting up to 30. The necromancer can summon skeletons, ghosts, zombies, ghouls, skeleton mages, vampyres, and demons through the fight. After defeating him talk to Selene and she will thanks you for defeating the necromancer. Quest Complete! Reward * * * * Speak to each of the remaining soldiers to get a reward: * Warrior: 10k Attack, Strength, and Defence Experience. * Farmer: 5k Farming, Woodcutting, and Crafting Experience. * Elizabeth: 5k Farming, Woodcutting, and Crafting Experience. * Each Overgrown Bear: 1k Hunting and Summoning Experience. * Witch: 10k Magic, Herblore, and Cooking Experience.